In general, a laundry treatment apparatus is an apparatus that applies physical and chemical actions to laundry for treating the laundry. The laundry treatment apparatus includes a washer for removing contaminants from laundry, a spin-dryer for rotating a washing tub, in which laundry is placed, to spin-dry the laundry, and a dryer for supplying cool air or hot air into a washing tub to dry wet laundry.
The laundry treatment apparatus is provided with a control panel having various input means for allowing a user to manipulate the laundry treatment apparatus. In particular, a rotary switch may be mounted at the control panel. Menus selected by the rotary switch may be displayed around the rotary switch. In addition, a plurality of light sources assigned to the respective menus may be mounted at the control panel. The light sources may be turned on according to rotation of the rotary switch to indicate currently selected menus.
In general, the surface of the control panel on which the menus are displayed is directed ahead of the laundry treatment apparatus such that a user located ahead of the laundry treatment apparatus can easily manipulate the rotary switch. The light sources are arranged along a predetermined circumference. Bright parts are formed on the surface on which the menus are displayed by light emitted from the light sources. The positions of the bright parts function to indicate currently selected menus.